Assault
Assault is a gametype found in the Unreal series. __TOC__ Overview Assault is a round-based, team-based gametype where there are two teams: attackers and defenders. The attackers must complete the objectives of the map before the time runs out, while the defenders must prevent this. Once a round finishes, the teams are switched, and the defenders now attack and viceversa. At the end of the match, the team with the highest amount of objectives completed scores a point. The objective for an attacker is to complete all the missions before the time runs out. The attacker may have to turn switches, destroy doors and escape the battlefield. The round ends when the attackers complete all missions, or when the time runs out. The faster attackers win the round, the less time the attackers will have to defend next round. Often, attackers will be rewarded for completing an objective by being allowed to spawn closer to the next objective. Assault supports all weapons, including the normal "Deathmatch" weapons plus the "Onslaught" weapons. Adrenaline is (usually) disabled, but health and powerups remain the same. In UT2004, weapons, except sometimes more powerful weapons like the AVRiL, are usually obtained via weapon lockers near the spawnpoints. Often the attacking team has less powerful weapons than the defense, and each team's weapon supply is specific to their needs. For example, the defense is often supplied with hitscan weapons while the offense usually has spammier weapons. The objective for a defender is to prevent the attackers from completing all the missions and winning the match. Usually an entire team will "camp" by an objective to prevent attackers from destroying doors, turning switches etc. The longer a team defends, the more time a team has to attack next round. Vehicles and turrets are supported in Assault. Sometimes, as in AS-Junkyard, an objective involves getting a vehicle to a certain location. Vehicles are also often unlocked for the attackers upon the completion of an optional objective. Turrets sometimes guard an objective or entrance, but more commonly they guard a team's spawnpoints. This is to prevent "spawn rape," and make the game more fair. Usually in an Assault match, there are two phases: the Attacking phase, and the Defending phase. Attacking phase In the Attacking phase, the Red team is the attacking team, and the Blue team is the defending team. The Red team must complete all of the objectives within the set time, or the highest amount of objectives possible before the time runs out. Defending phase In the Defending phase, the Blue team is now the attacking team, and must complete all of the objectives within the time previously set by the Red team, or at least more objectives than the Red team did. Objectives Common overall objectives for both UT and UT2004 include capturing or destroying a vehicle, generator, or missile. Sometimes, as in AS-BP2-Outback, the objectives get more creative (in this case, the goal of your assault is to restore alcoholic beer to your favorite pub). Specific objectives range widely (below is a list of their categorization). They can also be classified as "optional" or mandatory. Usually objectives are linear, meaning attackers can only complete one objective at a time in a specific order, but sometimes multiple objectives are available for completion at one time and can be completed in any order (for example, "destroy all three locks"). When an optional objective becomes available, it must be completed before the next mandatory objective. Objectives in UT are typically categorized in two ways: * The objective must be destroyed before attackers can continue to the next objective. This is usually used for "destroy the door/generator/counterweight/missile/computer" objectives. * An attacker must come within the radius of a certain location in order to complete the objective. This is usually used in "press the button" or "get to the ship/control room/etc." objectives. On the other hand, objectives in UT2004 take several different forms: * An "Energy Core" must be delivered to a certain location; Energy Cores are picked up when an attacker runs over them and dropped when an attacker dies. They cannot be thrown and defenders cannot move them, although they will reset to their original spawnpoint if no attacker touches them for 30 seconds. This objective is used in AS-Junkyard (Energy Core), AS-BP2-Acatana (Blueprints), AS-BP2-Outback (Hops Canister) and AS-BP2-SubRosa (Data Stick). * An objective must be destroyed before attackers can continue to the next objective. This is usually used for "destroy the door/generator/counterweight/missile/computer" objectives. * An attacker must come within the radius of a certain location in order to complete the objective. This is usually used in "press the button" or "get to the ship/control room/etc." objectives. * When a member of the attacking team comes within the radius of a certain location, a timer begins to count down. If that player dies or leaves the radius, the timer stops. When the timer reaches zero, the objective is complete. This type of objective is usually used for "open the door" or "pull the lever" objectives. * An attacking player carrying a certain item must come within the radius of a certain location to complete the objective. Usually, the item would be a key or other lock-breaker, but it could potentially be used in the context of a delivery. * An attacking player within the radius of a certain location must press the "use" key to complete the objective. Often this is used to enable/disable a computer system, press a button, open a door, or similar use. Scoring At the end of the Attacking phase, the Red team scores a point if they manage to achieve all of the objectives, while the Blue team gets one otherwise. At the end of the Defending phase, the Blue team scores two points if they manage to outperform the Red team. Configurable options Unreal Tournament 2004 Maplists Tips and tricks * The attackers must complete the missions in a specific order or in a specific manner, unless otherwise stated. * The second team to attack receives only the same amount of time the first team took to fully complete the Assault. So faster the Assault by the first team, the higher the odds of their success. * If an attacker starts to trigger a lever or a switch and dies, it will stay triggered to that extent. Defenders cannot reset the lever or the switch back into its original position. (UT 2004 only). * If an attacker is in close proximity, a siren will sound to both teams (UT 2004 only). * There are a few vehicles that are only found (at least in the official maps) in AS maps. These are the Ion Tank, the Ion Cannon, the Human and Skaarj fighters, and the Minigun turret. Trivia * Assault and Onslaught are the only gametypes in UT 2004 that have vehicles. * The reason for Assault's removal from Unreal Tournament 2003 is that it "did not fit into the sports nature of UT'03". Author's notes }} }} Manual descriptions Preview notes }} Gallery AS-_Fallen_City_-defender.jpg|A defender defending the Barricade in AS-Fallen City (UT 2004). External links and references See also * Warfare, a mix of Assault and Onslaught in Unreal Tournament 3. * Blitz, also called "Flag Run", a mix of Assault, Last Man Standing and Capture The Flag in Unreal Tournament 4.